Tear stained letters
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: the letter read Sargent Edward Cullen where had she heard that name before? then it came to her. "I'm going to kill Alice." Bella growled as she read the lines of the letter by the stranger who happened to be her best friends brother. Army Edward. Teacher Bella.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight

"Alright class today I have a special project for you, Bella smiled at her freshman class as she sat her bag down on her desk.

"I'm sure it's far from special." Mike Newton grumbled from the back row." Bella threw him a look.

"Actually it is. Mr. Newton." Bella pulled her bag towards her and pulled out a pile of letters. "This is a pile of letters written by Military men and women each of you will be given a letter and you will be expected to write to this person for the rest of the semester. "I'll have you turn in the first few for a grade but after that it's up to you."

"Great just what I want to write to complete strangers." Mike scoffed.

"Mr. Newton you will show respect." Bella narrowed her eyes at her most disruptive student.

"Whatever." He slumped in his seat scowling. Bella marched down the aisle her heels clicking against the linoleum floor. She leaned over his desk slapping a letter down.

"First of all you will do it." She pointed at the letter second of all you will go to the principal's office this moment." She straightened and pointed at the door. Mike scowled at her as he pulled his bag off the floor grabbed his letter and stalked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Bella felt some of the excitement she'd felt over this project waning. She walked back to the front of the room and turned to her students. "Well let's get these passed out." She smiled as she passed a letter out to each of her students. She sat at her desk and watched as her students read over their letters. She felt her energy draining she was glad this was her last class of the day.

The bell rang, "Have good day." She said as her students packed up. As soon as the last one was out the door she started to pack up her own things that's when she noticed it, one lone letter stuffed in the back pocket of her bag.

"How did that get here," she sighed sitting down and pulling out of her bag and flipping it over. The front read Sargent Edward Cullen. Why did that name seem so familiar?

She sat in her chair and contemplated the unopened letter she didn't know how she'd ended up with one extra but all the students in her class already had someone to write to.

"You could always do it." Her subconscious whispered. She thought about it before slipping her finger under the flap and opening the letter she pulled the paper out, unfolding it she looked at the writing scrawled across the lined paper. She sat back and read the words written by this man.

**Hello My Name is Sargent Edward Cullen I'm 32 and have two siblings Emmett is older than me by two years and lives in Seattle, Alice is younger than me by six years and her and my parents just moved to a tiny town called Forks actually it was Alice who convinced me to write this letter interfering little pixie anyway.**

Bella gasped and the letter fluttered into her lap, that's how she knew the name and when she got her hands on Alice she was going to strangle her. Alice must have stuffed the letter in her beg when she went in to give her coffee this morning on the way to work.

"Oh Alice." She shook her head and picked the letter back up. She chuckled at the interfering little pixie line. "Oh how true." She said.

"Talking to yourself now. You know they say that's a sign of insanity." Bella's head shot up.

"Alice Cullen you are dead." Bella clutched the letter in her hand as she stalked towards her friend.

"What why?" Alice feigned innocence though her eyes lingered on the letter in her friends.

"I don't know Alice let me think." Bella stopped and pretended to contemplate the issue. "Maybe just maybe it's because you convinced your brother to join the pen pal program and then you swiped his letter and stuffed it in my bag so I wouldn't give it to any of my students thus feeling compelled to read it and answer it."

"Actually you're wrong you had the letter all along though I may have called the branch to make sure you'd get it. I just sorted through the pile and hide that one." Alice smirked.

"Interfering Pixie." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Oh and sounding like Edward already." Alice giggled.

"You're impossible." Bella threw her hands in the air and went back to her desk shoving the letter into her bag and pulling the bag over her shoulder. You ready to go?"

"Yup." Alice walked out the door and Bella followed locking the door behind her. "So are you going to write back?"

"As much as I want to say no just to annoy you, you know I will." Bella sighed Forks was small enough that she'd walked to work this morning but her and Alice were going Apartment hunting today so Alice had picked her up from the school.

Alice had moved to Forks two months before with her parents from New York and Bella had moved back home when a job opening at Forks had opened up two months ago also. They were both living with their parents but at twenty six they needed to get out of those houses and on their own.

"Charlie still trying to give you a curfew." Alice giggled as she started the car.

"Yes and its not funny." Bella wined.

"Oh it's a little funny." They pulled up to a little house close to the school and Alice's store. Getting out they were met by the realtor.

"Hello I'm Lauren Mallory." The blond held out her hand.

"Lauren I went to school with you I know who the heck you are." Bella reminded her.

"Right." The blond flushed. "Well this house has three bedrooms and two baths and a half, Its $1200 a month that includes water and garbage."

She opened the house and Bella and Alice followed her inside. "Its got a nice layout." Alice said looking around.

"The kitchen is nice." Bella said running her hands over the garnet countertops.

"yeah lets check out the rooms." Alice said walking down the hall.

"Mine." Bella heard Alice squeal. Bella made her way into the doorway to see Alice spinning around a light pink room.

"Now this room and the one across the hall have attached bathrooms, the other room does not."

"Ok so if we take this I'll take the one across the hall." Bella said walking across the hall and seeing the room.

"What do you think?" Alice asked.

"It's a good place doubt we'll find better lets take it."

"Right." Alice nodded the girls filled out the rental agreement and handed it to Lauren.

"I'm sure everything will be in order, this should all be processed within a week and you can move in two."

"Thanks Lauren." Bella said shaking her hand.

"Well that was easy." Alice said as she slipped into her car.

"Yeah, now just get me out of my father's house and we'll be good." Bella joked.

"That desperate."

"Yes that desperate."

"Want to grab dinner?"

"Can't I have a ton of grading to do?" Bella sighed.

"Ok." Alice nodded as she turned down Bella's street.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Alice waved as she pulled away. Unlocking the door Bella sat her things down and started dinner for her and Charlie. As the spaghetti was cooking she sat down and started to grad the papers. Her eyes kept wondering to the letter in her bag. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she pulled it out along with a fresh sheet of paper.

**Edward **

**Your sister is an annoying pixie also known as my best friend. She's sneaky she's devious and she stole my letters for my students hiding yours so only I would find it and after all the students were gone. So I'm writing to you. Sorry disappoint I'm not a high school student. I live in Forks with my father for the moment but will be getting a house with Alice soon. "Pray for me. **

**Oh yeah my name is Isabella Swan I'm a high school teacher and I go by Bella. **

She finished with the letter and found an envelope sealing the letter and stamping it Bella stood up and finished dinner setting it on the table she cleared her work away and slipped the letter into her bag. "Sometimes Alice can be a pain in my ass." She grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing dad." She sighed. "Dinners ready."

"So how was your day?" Charlie asked as he took some of the food.

"Ok me and Alice got an apartment we'll be leaving in a Two weeks. I'm going to freeze meals for you before I go and I'll try and remember to bring food around every once in a while can't have you starving." Bella joked.

"Ha-ha." Charlie said sarcastically. "I'm not that bad." Bella begged to differ but didn't say anything. After she washed the supper dishes and put away the leftovers she took a quick shower and crawled into bed the letter far from her mind but that would be one of the last times Edward Cullen would be far from her mind.

A/N ok so what do you think let me know please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

Bella walked Into Alice's boutique a bagel in her hands and balancing two cups of coffee, "Here you go." She sat one of the cups down and looked over at her best friend. "Thanks Bells you're a life saver." Alice swivels past her grabbing the cup and taking a drink. "Ah the drink of gods, how have I survived this morning without you?"

"Ok Drama queen I have to get to work." Bella giggled.

"Bye, bye and don't forget to mail you that letter to Edward." Alice smirked. Bella turned around.

"How do even know if I wrote a letter." Bella asked arching her eyebrow."

"Its you of course you wrote now hurry off and mail it and off to work with you." She made a shooing motion with her hand and blowing a kiss at her friend's back.

"Freaking pixie." Bella mumbled and though there was a mail box right across from Alice's shop there was no way in hell that Bella was going to slip that letter in there, she'd never hear the end of it. So she walked down the streets of Forks, her coffee warming her hands she slipped the letter into the mailbox near the school, her fingers grazing over the name on the front. Making her way into the school she tossed her empty coffee cup and the wax paper from her bagel away, she set everything up for class and got ready for what she was sure would be a rather boring day.

As the last of her last class filed in and took their seats she looked around, "So did everyone look over their letters last night?"

A few mumbled "yes's "could be heard well Bella ignored Mike Newton who was slumped in the back of the room.

"Good has anyone started the actual writing of their letters I'll warn you they are due a week from today, I'm not expecting pages upon pages but I do want at least one page." After making that known she conducts the rest of class before heading home for the night. She starts to pack up her room bit by bit that night she figures if Charlie is really that hungry he can have takeout. She's just putting a pile of sweaters in a box when her phone chimes.

**Alice: So did you send it?**

**Bella: Alice Cullen you are the nosiest person ever.**

**Alice: Yes but you love me anyway so did you send it?**

**Bella: Yes miss nosy I sent it. **

**Alice: great night.**

Bella had to chuckle at her friend as she wondered how her quickly written letter would be beheld by Edward Cullen, What would he think about a strange women writing to him, had Alice ever mentioned her? Alice didn't say much about her brothers Alice was more of a me type of person but you couldn't help but lover her anyway. Bella hadn't even met the Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yet the only reason she'd met Alice was because of their coffee addiction. You see Alice used to have a coffee pot in her shop until it broke one day so Alice ran all over Forks trying to find coffee landing on Bella's doorstep and that was how they became friends and why Bella always brings Alice her daily dose of Caffeine.

"Bells what's for Dinner?" Charlie called up the stairs.

"Order a Pizza." She called back down, "I'm packing."

"Ok." She heard him shuffling around down stairs and assumed he was calling the local pizza joint.

Her mind drifted back to the letter and she had to shake her head, no she wouldn't think about it, it was just a letter a letter she was forced to send no thanks to Miss. Alice Cullen. She sighed and shoved more clothes into boxes then looked around her if she shoved any more clothes in those cardboard boxes she'd have nothing to wear in the next two weeks. She grabbed her PJ's and made her way to the bath room taking a shower she made it downstairs just in time for her father to open the door for the pizza delivery man.

She grabbed a slice and bent down to kiss his cheek, "I'm headed to bed I'll see you in the morning. She bite into the pizza and made her way back up to her room. She crawled into bed and flipped the light out thoughts about Edward Cullen floating around in her mind.

A/N thanks to everyone that reviewed sorry this is a short chapter I'll try to have a longer one with Edward in it soon. Please review.


End file.
